paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
M1014
|unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |price = $327,000 |mag = 8 |type = Shotgun |max_ammo = 72 |rate_of_fire = 430 |damage = 35 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 12 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 }} The M1014 shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack DLC, along with the Raven and Street Sweeper Shotguns. Overview The M1014 is a semi automatic shotgun added to the game with the Gage Shotgun DLC pack. It does full damage out to 7 meter range, and from there falls off to zero damage at 20 meters. Though the M1014 has considerably lower damage than the Reinfeld 880 or the Raven, it is still capable of killing most non-special enemies with a single headshot (including FBI SWAT with appropriate modifications or skills) on Overkill difficulty or lower. When extra ammo is not readily available, this can make it a more efficient weapon against these enemies. The M1014 is the third-most concealable primary shotgun (after the Raven and the Mosconi 12G), attaining a concealment of 24 by using the Short Barrel and the Collapsed Stock. Tips * Having the Enforcer tree's basic Shotgun CQB skill is very helpful to make the M1014 a viable weapon for harder levels. Without it, the slow reload time hinders the otherwise adequate damage per shot that can be developed with mods and skills such as the Technician's headshot bonus. * The larger ammo pool of the M1014 can make it more effective at using some of the specialized ammunition types than other shotguns with smaller ammo pools, so long as the damage remains sufficient. ** 000 buckshot doesn't typically add enough damage to compensate for the large reduction in total ammo and ammo pickups. ** HE rounds, when used for their stun value rather than their very poor damage, are considerably more efficient. ** Without both mods and shotgun skills, flechette rounds may reduce damage too much to be worthwhile, unless regularly operating at ranges over 10 m (in which case, why are you using a shotgun?). ** AP slugs appear to be primarily designed for use against shields, but the large reduction in damage after penetrating a shield appears to make these rounds inefficient at that beyond the reduction in efficiency from the halved total ammo. * The M1014 has a very high rate of fire, beating out the RoF of a fully automatic IZHMA 12G by rapidly tapping the fire button. By loading either slug or .00 buckshot rounds, it can be a very effective counter against special enemies at close range. * Given the M1014's lower base damage, aiming for the head is essential to maintain efficient use of ammo. Available modifications Ammunition Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Sight Stock Trivia * The M1014 is the U.S military designation for the Benelli M4. * It is the only shotgun in the game so far that bears one of it's real world designations. Broadly speaking, it is one of the few PAYDAY 2 weapons to retain its real name when implemented into the game. * Under most circumstances lengthening or shortening the barrel of a tubular magazine fed shotgun will not reduce its ammo capacity as both are seperate firearm components. However it is rare for such shotguns to have a tubular magazine that is longer than the weapon's barrel so a longer barrel shotgun is more likely to have a longer ammo tube fitted. * This shotgun is wielded by the GenSec Elite SWAT teams. Their version comes fitted with the solid buttstock and extended barrel. Gallery Vanilla M1014.png|A preview of the M1014. 2014-07-05_00001.jpg|M1014 Shotgun with 5 mods: Long Barrel, King's Crown Compensator, Military Laser Module, Speculator Sight & Solid Stock Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Shotguns Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC